The Pros and Cons to Having a Friend From Another Dimension
by 13animenurd13
Summary: Marco stared as a giant moth monster flew off with a boy who often bullied her despite her being a green belt in karate. She watched as he flew away screaming. Huh... Perhaps being friends with Star was a good thing... Marco blanched as the moth shrunk and dropped the boy on top of her, effectively crushing her. Then Again...Maybe Not...(Fem! Marco!)
1. Not From Around Here

**Hello Readers!~ I love Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. I friggin love it!~ i was recently re-watching the Saint O's episode where they snuck in, and my mind wandered to, what if Marco was a girl. So I wrote this Fem!Marco version of the show! But with my own twists and turns. I'm an avid shipper of Tomco (Tom x Marco), so yeah. I'm going to be incorporating that much later into this. I'm going to try to follow cannon, but give my own tweaks.**

 **Hope you enjoy!~**

 **:D**

* * *

Marcellia Estrellas Milagro De La Vida Diaz was very pleased with herself. Not once today had she heard her dreaded nickname of "Safe Kid". It made her giddy with joy. But she couldn't be too giddy, oh no. She did have to represent herself as "A Misunderstood Bad Girl" after all. She sat back in her chair, propped her legs up on the table, Crossed her arms, and grinned to herself. _'Oh yeah~ Look out for the Bad Girl!~ You see me everyone? Look at how bad I am!'_ She scanned the room and a pout quickly formed on her lips as she realized no one was seeing her in her absolute moment of Bad Girl glory. Huffing in agitation, the Latina readjusted her sitting position to normal, and immediately got to work on the classroom assignment. Hey, just because she was a "Misunderstood Bad Girl" didn't mean she had to fall behind in her academics! She quickly answered the questions on the sheet and placed her red pencil back onto her desk top. It was getting hot in the room. She grabbed her red hair tie from her arm and quickly tied her chocolate fluffy brown hair up into a messy ponytail. She would rather die than take off her favorite red hoodie. Giving a quick sigh she realized she answered number ten wrong, and quickly went to correct it. A look of intense concentration was present on her face.

The intercom switched on giving off a but of static."Marcellia Esrell... Estrell... Marco Diaz! To the principals office! Marco Diaz to the principals office!" The intercom switched off.

Marcellia blinked in shock. Her brown eyes staring widely at the blackboard before they narrowed into a look of pure mischief. She draped one arm over the back of her chair and smirked. "Ooooh!~ Looks like someones in trouble!" She pushed her pencil to the top of her desk and glanced around the room in anticipation. She pointed to herself with her thumb. "Soo~" She stood up and slid in front of her desk, which so happened to be in the front of the classroom. She stood up straight crossed her arms behind her back and smiled brightly at the class. "I guess everyone who voted me "Safest Kid" is feeling pretty embarrassed right about now." Marcellia smirked cheekily and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

The class continued to stare at her in a bored fashion.

She slid up to Miss Skullnick's desk and leaned forward to whisper to her worriedly. "Soo... Do I need a hall pass or..."

The orange haired middle aged woman growled at her as she stopped painting her toenails red. "Would you just go already?!" She glared fiercely at the girl.

The Latina squeaked in slight fear, her eyes widened and she immediately schedadeled out of the class room and towards the principals office. When she realized she was almost there, she immediately slowed her pace down and changed her posture to relaxed and chill. Stuffing her hands in her hoodie pockets she glided up towards the principal. Her grin only widened when she saw the figure of authority. _'I wonder what I did!'_ She giggled internally, thrilled with the thought of possibly being in trouble.

The principal grinned upon seeing her and hoisted a chest over his shoulder in glee. "Marco!~ I want to introduce you to our new foreign exchange student!" He gestured towards the water fountain. "Star Butterfly."

Marcellia's cocky smile fell in disappointment. _'So I'm not in trouble then...'_ Her brown eyes landed on the blonde girl playing with the water fountain. She rose a brow in question when the girl jumped back in fright when the fountain spewed water, and took a fighting stance. "Huh?" Her confusion showed on her face.

Seeing her confusion, the principal laughed and readjusted his glasses. "I need a responsible never take chance type to keep an eye on her, as she's very important where she comes from." He snickered joyfully. "And who better than you! The Safe Kid!" He patted her on the back happily.

Her eyes widened and she flinched back in shock. "WHAT?!" She screeched. Inhaling and exhaling she quickly calmed herself and regained her composure. "No no no no." She waved her hands in a frantic motion, and ignored the principals annoyed look. "I'm completely wrong for this job sir!" She crossed her arms and tried to glare at the pudgy man. "I'm a misunderstood Bad Girl!"

He grinned cheekily, and pinched her cheek while shaking it back and forth. "You're hilariously adorable Miss Diaz!" Snickering he released the teens cheek and glanced greedily at the chest. "Now then~ If you'll excuse me!~ Daddy's off to the ice cream shop! Gotta go and buy all fifty-two flavors Ooohheehhee~" He giggled and hefted the chest with him as he left the two girls in the hallway.

Marcellia groaned and scowled in disappointment. She turned her attention back to the blonde who was currently... viciously gnawing and biting at the water fountain? _'What in the name of karate...?'_ She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Alright Diaz, you've got two choices... You can either ignore this and go back to class, or just deal with it..." she grumbled. "Um... H-hello? Star?"

The girl with the red devil horned headband stopped aggressively chomping on the fountain and turned her attention to the other female. Her eyes widened with delight. Star released her prey and bounded over to the other. "Hello! nice to meet you! I'm Star Butterfly!" She smiled widely, her blue crystal like eyes sparkled in joy.

Marcellia reared back at the brightness of Star's orbs. She stuttered. "R-right... A-anyways! I'm going to show you around the school now." With a sigh, the disappointed female trudged around the campus for fifteen minutes showing off their rather small school. She dragged her feet, and desperately wished for this day to end.

Star skipped and bounced merrily around the sulking girl. Her eyes trailed around excitedly at her surroundings. She landed in front of the Latina and giggled excitedly while clutching her wand to her chest. "Thanks for showing me around Safe Kid!" She walked backwards with a bounce and chewed on her wand.

Her eyes widened in an angry shock. An appalled look crossed her features. "Argh! What? No!" She grasped the air in front of her angrily, her fingers twitching in annoyance. She threw her hand to the right in a denying motion. "Look! Whatever you heard about me is completely wrong and is untrue!" She stared at the foreign exchange student with pleading eyes.

Star, was however oblivious to her companions gaze, for her attention was elsewhere. The princess stared in awe up at the sky and pointed her finger in shock. She quickly gasped in glee at the weird rectangle on a stick the man in a gray outfit was carrying. "Whoa!" She waved giddily at the man and trotted over behind her guide. "Hi!~" Placing her wand in her mouth once again, Star gazed around.

This all went unnoticed to Marcellia who was busy ranting about her "Misunderstood Bad Girl" routine. "I don't understand why or where people get the idea that I'm so safe!" She threw her hands out in front of her in frustration, before quickly wrapping an arm around Star's and pulling her a little to the left. "Oh careful watch your step, loose tile." She pointed to it as she kept walking. She released Star's arm as the hyperactive blonde ran to look inside the trashcan. "It's ridiculous! Careful." She slammed an open locker in front of Star closed and stuffed her hands inside her hoodie pockets. "UGH! You wear a helmet in a gym shower room one time and your labeled for life! Oh! Be careful, broken glass." She grabbed Star's shoulders and ushered her around the glass. She glared weakly at the pile of small shards. The agitated female pulled her hands our from her pockets and clenched her fist. "Frankly I like taking risks, and I'd welcome a little danger in my life!" She punched her fist against the palm of her other hand.

Star blankly stared at the ranting girl. Her eye's trailed to a butterfly that flew over head. Star tilted her wand up and blasted the small creature with magic. A huge smile blooming on her face. After she blasted the butterfly she clenched the wand to her chest and hoped that her guide would enjoy this.

Marcellia's anger rant paused as she stared at the mutant butterfly monster with blue feather like wings, a white fuzzy head and a bright pink body and antennae. _'Oh... My...'_ She shrieked and jumped back as the mutant creature screeched at her before grabbing a boy and flying off with it. She jumped behind Star and gipped her shoulder's tightly while staring at the creature with eyes wide with fright. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"

Star stared gobsmacked in shock. _'Whoopsie Daisies!'_ Snapping out of her state, she giggled and placed her hand to her mouth in slight embarrassment. "Ooops! I thought you wanted a little danger!" Star waved her hands in front of her, emphasizing her point.

The still shocked female jumped away from Star and glanced at her out of her peripherals. A look of caution and warning came upon her face. She slid a step to the right to get away from her. "Who are you?"

She smiled politely, dipped down and spun around. Her wand created sparks and rays of light behind her. "I'm a magical princess from another dimension." She made an arch above her head with her wand and a rainbow sprouted out from it, along with cute furry woodland creatures. Star smiled widely at Marcellia. She continued to smile even after her rainbow caught fire and the woodland creatures ran away screaming and burning.

Marcellia stared with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open in disbelief. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she smiled politely at Star and grasped her hands together, "Well then! That brings us to the end of our tour!" She slid away from the girl again and began quickly walking away. "I'm going home now."

Star perked up and waved enthusiastically at her. "Bye new friend! See you tomorrow!" The rainbow was still flaming, and the fire spread to the roof above her. "Bye bye!"

She freaked and pulled up her hood and looked straight ahead in panic. _'Screw this! I'm out!'_ Her legs moved faster and carried her into a run. There was no way she was staying anywhere near this girl! She ran far from Star. Pretending she didn't hear the others excited goodbyes, or calls of "new friend", or the fire engines blaring on their way to her school to put out the magical fire or the screams of those around her. She heard **NOTHING**.

 **-Time Skip-**

Marco dragged her feet and was pleased with herself that she was finally home. She sighed tiredly and opened the door to her home, only to instantly recoil at the sight of the girl she tried to escape from laughing on the couch with her parents. _'Just how in the name of Bruce Lee did she get here before me? I left earlier?''_

Mrs. Diaz turned her attention away from Star and smiled at her precious daughter. "Oh! Marco! Come here and meet the new foreign exchange student who's going to be living with us!" The Diaz matriarch stared at her child expectantly.

Her mouth hung open in shock. "Whaa... Whuuu?"

Star bounced excitedly on the couch before shooting off of it, and stood in front of a very frustrated Marcellia. She locked arms with the girl. "Whaaaaaat?! I didn't know these were your parents! I just assumed everyone on Earth had the last name Diaz!" She grabbed her new friend's hand and shook it excitedly between her own.

"Mom..." Marcellia stared in horror at her mama. She begged this wasn't true.

Oblivious to her child's dilema, Mrs. Diaz clasped her hands together in delight. "Won't it be nice to have Star's upbeat lively energy around the house?"

Marco stared at Star warily. _'She won't let go of my hand... Oh god she's still bouncing... Are her pupils fully dilated? What in the?'_ She groaned. "We could have gotten that from a litter of puppies Mama." She glared at the elder woman.

Star gasped and shrieked, actual stars appeared in her eyes. "I love puppies!" Releasing the brunette's arm Star gripped her wand tightly and summoned a litter of puppies.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz cooed at them.

The puppies released laser beams from their eyes causing multiple pieces of furniture to burn or get holes through them.

Marco ducked out of the way of a laser beam and stared at her parent's facial expressions.

Star giggled awkwardly. "Oops..."

Coughing, Mr. Diaz bent down and scooped one of the puppies up. He tickled it. "Well either way, laser beams or not! They are really cute." He laughed until one of the beams hit him in the eye. "Aye! my eye!" He clutched one hand over his right eye and let the puppy go back to its brothers and sisters.

Getting the hint, The Diaz matriarch clapped her hands together. "Marco! Why don't you go show Star her new room!" She sent her daughter a bright million watt smile that would quell any rejections she might have.

With a load groan, Marco grabbed Star's trunk, said person herself and dragged them up the stairs.

"Yay!~" Star ran ahead of Marco.

Both teens were oblivious to the eyes watching them outside the window.

Marco grunted as she dragged the trunk to the guest bedroom. "Here's your new room!" Her voice went a higher pitch than normal. She yelped in pain and dragged her foor out from under the trunk. She glared heavily at Star.

"Hmm~ Okay... I can work with this..." She chewed on her wand as she checked out her new digs. "Eureka! I got it!" Her wand began to glow bright pink.

Marco's eye's widened and she gulped. "Oh boy... I don't like where this is going..."

"Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!"

The whole room turned bright pink. Outside of the house, part of the roof blew off and a castle tower top emerged from the hole.

Back within the house, Marco's mouth dropped open in awe. Her gave trailed up the spiraling staircase to the multiple windows, to the jewels embedded within the ceiling. "Whoa..."

Star giggled and jumped on top of her bed. "Ah!~ That's better!~"

Marco gasped and ran for the bed, removing the mace that was bouncing along as a result of Star's jumps. She sighed i relief. _'That was a close one...'_ She eyed star in slight envy. "I wish I had a room this cool!"

Star locked onto her words like a predator would with its prey. "Oh! You do?~" Her eyes sparkled in delight and she spring from her bed to her new Earth friend's room.

She nodded. "Yeah, I sure..." She felt a rush of wind smack her in the face. "WAIT WHAT?!" She noticed the princess had fled from the room, and groaned. There was only one place she would be heading. She turned around and ran out of the room towards her own. _'Please don't let her destroy my room... PLEASE DON'T LET HER DESTROY MY ROOM!'_ She slid on the floor and stopped in front of her open room just in time to see Star chant a magic spell.

"Mystic Room Suck Transform!" Pink spiders exploded from her wand and disappeared quickly. A giant black hole appeared in the wooden floor of Marcellia's room and begun sucking in everything in its sight.

She gaped from behind Star. She watched helplessly as her karate championship trophies, along with her computer, karate practice area, and all her favorite band posters got sucked into the hole.

"Whoa!" Star gripped tightly to the wooden frame as the black hole tried pulling her in.

Both she and Marcellia screamed in fright, and managed to close the door before they got sucked in.

The Princess sighed in relief, while Marcellia stood trembling in anger.

"SUCK?! ARE YOU SERIOUS? SUCK?! WHY WAS THE WORD SUCK IN THAT SPELL?!" She growled in anger as she kicked the laser puppies off of her gently. Her hands clenched and unclenched in a furious rage. She turned her glare towards the guilty looking Mewni Princess.

Star fidgeted and stomped in place while trying her hardest to avoid the other females wrathful gaze. "I don't know! It just came out that way!" She bit her lip as Marcellia banged her head roughly against the door to her once decorated room. "I'm sorry Marcellia!" The disgruntled teenager glanced around in a frenzy while trying to think of something that would cheer the distressed female out. "Umm... umm.. Oh! I know! How about a little sunshine to brighten your day!" She used her wand and a sun appeared above Marcellia. Star's smile immediately fell as it transformed into a rain cloud.

She groaned in defeat. _'Great. Not only are my pants incinerated from the puppies, now I'm soaking wet... AND IT'S NOT EVEN NATURAL!'_ Banging her head against her door once again, she wondered why the universe hated her. She turned around and pulled her hair harshly. "I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS! IF YOU'RE MOVING IN I'M MOVING OUT!" She trudged towards the stairs, only to slip backwards and fall out of the open window due to the slippery floor. "SON OF A-!"

Star gasped and ran towards the window, "Are you ok?!" She looked down worriedly at her fallen housemate.

Marcellia twitched on the floor. Her limbs angled oddly. She glared harshly at the blonde. "Oh I'm just peachy Star!" She yanked her arm up and bit back a cry. "Luckily the cactuses broke my fall!" She sat up and hissed in pain. She pulled a needle out of her cheek, neck and leg. "Stupid...magical...cactuses!" she grumbled under her breath as she stood up.

The Mewni princess bit her lip and forced a small smile. "Do you need any help?"

"NO! I'm perfectly fine! Thank you very muc-ow!" She kicked a cactus piece off her un-shoed foot. "Just please! For the love of all that is holy, leave me alone!" She turned away from her home and limped away.

Star reached out the window, but quickly pulled her arm back in. "Uhh!" She reached out again. "Umm.." She sighed and pulled her arm in again. "Time to go apologize and fix things." She turned away from the window and headed out.

The drenched teenage girl stood outside the Stop and Slurp. She disdainfully chewed on her candy bar and sighed heavily. She perked up when she saw a man heading towards her. "Here he comes... Hey sir! Do me a solid and refill this for me?!" She reached out with the cup; however the guy quickly retreated inside. She stomped in the same place angrily. "They won't let me back inside because I'm soggy!" In the deepest recesses of her mind, she knew she looked like a crazy person, but she just couldn't find it in herself to care at the moment. Her attention snapped back to the doors as a mother and her child exited. "Did you bring me my refill?"

The mother gasped and quickly escorted her child away from the crazy drenched teenager. "Don't make eye contact."

Marcellia glared at the other candy bar in her hand and promptly stuffed it and the rest of her drink down her throat. "NOMNOMNOM!" She didn't know why she shouted it, but she did. "You come to my house! You bring toilet paper!" She turned around and jumped back in fright, effectively dropping her candy bar and drink. "WHOA!" She got into a defensive position, only to glare harshly when she realized Star was standing there. "What are you doing here?"

Star looked at her feet guiltily and then back up to the crazy girl. Using her wand, she transformed the rain cloud to a butterfly. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't get a choice about coming here to Earth, and you didn't get a choice about having to deal with me..." She trailed off and bit her and.

The girl's angry glare melted right off her face, into one of understanding and realization.

"I'll...", she trailed off, "I'll find another family to live with." Her eyes stared sadly at Marcellia, and the drenched girl realized she had been ridiculously harsh on the girl.

She looked at the girl, but her eyes locked onto something behind her. Her breath hitched in fright and she took a step back. Her eyes dilated to the size of dinner plates. "U-uh. St-St-Star..." She pointed behind the blonde.

Star turned around and gasped in surprise.

A hoard of monsters was standing behind them.

A short green bird? with a cow skull on its head spoke up in a taunting manner. "Star Butterfly! At last I found you!" He clenched his little green fist at them.

"Ludo! How did you know I was here?!" She took on a defensive position.

Ludo snorted and chuckled evilly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Star leaned forward, her wand grasped tightly between her hands. "Yes, That's why I asked."

Ludo laughed and threw his hand back. "Funny story actually, Bullfrog...Wait a minute!I don't have to tell you anything! Attack my monsters!"

The group of monsters lunged towards Star, who was ready for battle, however; something unexpected happened.

Seeing that her charge was in danger, Marcellia leaped in front of Star into a karate position. She glared harshly at the incoming group. "HIYYAH!" She roughly punched the cow like monster in the gut, spun around and did it again.

The monster wobbled, but came back for more.

She jumped up and extended her leg out, only to bring it down roughly on top of its head, effectively knocking it to the concrete sidewalk unconscious. She landed in a lunge half on top of the unconscious monster.

Star's eye's sparkled in awe and excitement. "You can fight?!"

Marcellia grinned and and stared at her clenched fists in front of her face. She smirked at the awed princess. "It's called... karate!" She chopped the bear like monster with a horn on the back.

Star leapt over Marcellia in front of a blue monster with F like horns on each side of its head. She jumped up as it swing its wooden hammer down on her. Rearing her leg back, she spun around and kicked the monster in the stomach hard. "YAH!" He lost his grip on his hammer, and it ended up smashing him on the head. Star giggled.

Marcellia flew by Star, leg fully extended, arm extended ready for a punch, and screeched madly "KAY RAH TAEEEE HAAHHHHH!"

Ludo gasped, and hopped onto of Bullfrog. "You said she was unguarded!" He gripped his monster's shirt tightly, while Bullfrog shrugged his shoulders in an 'I don't know' gesture.

"Hiiiiyah!" Marcellia karate chopped a two headed monster in between its heads;however that hd no effect. ignoring the taunting from said monster, she immediately began moving her hand smacking their heads like it was a practice punch pole.

Star jumped from off the roof of a car and jumped onto the back of a giraffe monster's neck. She slid around it till she was behind it. Releasing her grip she jumped up and aimed her wand at it. "Rainbow Fist Punch!"

The giraffe went flying into a car.

Marcellia jumped back to the door of the car the giraffe was in, and merely opened it.

The monster's neck extended out from the car, and collided with the monster she had been previously fighting, sending it flying away.

She smiled proudly, and found herself reunited with a serious looking Star. "Yah!" She punched the same two headed monster from before, as she covered Star's back with her own.

Star smiled widely, understanding what was going on. She quickly blasted Bullfrog into a pole.

Ludo shoved the monster and groaned. "You're embarrassing me! Get up!"

Bullfrog ripped the pole out of the ground and charged towards the two.

"Jelly Bean Hallucination Mist!"

Bullfrog stared at his hands in shock as his own face appeared on them. "Whoa." Jellybeans rained down around him. "What is happening?"

Star and Marcellia stared at each other and back to the battlefield with a huge smile on their faces. They were roughly shoved to the floor by a chicken and a monster with three eyes.

"For the love of! HIYAH!" Marcellia jumped up and kicked them both away from her and Star. She snickered, as Star brought up her wand. Those monsters were in for a major bruising.

"Mega... Narwhal... BLAST!" Narwhals shout out of Star's wand and crushed the two monsters.

Ludo stared helplessly as all his monsters lay on the floor defeated.

"You want some of this Luuuuuudo?~" Star emphasized the u's. She smirked smugly down at the little monster.

He sighed. "No..." He pulled out his Dimensional Scissors and sliced open the portal home. "You see you morons! This is what happens when you don't exercise! Your muscles get weak! Come on! Back in the portal! back in the portal! You even retreat like losers!" Once all the monsters were in the portal, Ludo reared his head out again. "I'll get you Star B-UGH!" The portal closed around his quickly was yanked back by his monsters. His skull helmet fella to the floor.

Marcellia stared blankly ahead for a couple of minutes before releasing a squeal. "THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU WERE AMAZING! WE WERE AMAZING!" She threw her hands up in excitement.

Star shrugged. "Yeah, I guess we were." She stared at Marco for a bit before sighing and frowning. "Well... I guess I better go and pack my bags..." She started walking away from the girl.

Marcellia squeaked, and jolted back in shock. Quickly she jogged up to Star and put her hand on the other's shoulder. "Wait! I don't want you to go!" She smiled widely at Star. "I want you to stay with us, and I apologize for my behavior earlier..."

Star reared around, her eye's sparkling like a pile of glitter. "Really?" She squealed and wrapped her arms around Marcellia. "Hugs!~"

She smiled and hugged her back. Quickly separating from her she jumped around, kicking and punching air. "Is there going to be monsters surrounding us all the time? Showing up to fight?"

Star nodded. "Yuuuup! Probably!~"

She squealed in delight. "Alright! Sounds so dangerous! Whoa!" She reached out and grabbed Star's shoulder before she stepped into the street. "Let's cross at the light."

She and Star started walking towards their home.

"Ok Wild Amazon Marcellia." Star joked.

Marcellia threw her arm over Star's shoulder playfully. "Marco. You can call me Marco. It's a lot easier than Marcellia."

Star giggled and grasped Marco's hand. "Aye-Aye Marco."

As they walked home in the moonlight, Marco couldn't help but think, that having Star as a friend wouldn't be so bad.

A leftover narwhal from the battle, fell and smacked Marco in the head. She stumbled backwards and tripped over a box, and into a pile of smelly garbage.

"Whoopsie!~ You ok Marco?" Star asked.

A rotten banana peel slid down her face. "Yeah, I'm peachy Star." _'Then again... Maybe not...'_

* * *

 ** _Annnd~! Chapter One is done!~ I hope you guys enjoyed!~ Please Review and look out for more!~_**

 ** _Coming next time: MAGICAL FLYING PRINCESS PONY HEAD!~_**


	2. Friendship is Magic

Marcellia smirked in confidence. She was in her element! Grabbing the pepper jack cheese, she dumped it all over the chips and added cheddar and nacho cheese. As the fumes from the melted cheeses made their way to her nose, the Latina gave a sigh of appreciation before cackling madly. "Alright Star! Feast your eyes on this!" The hoodie clad teen spun around dramatically bearing a huge steaming plate of nachos. Her face was split into a wide grin. "I call them Marco's Super Awesome Nachos'!"

Star gasped in excitement and awe. She jumped into the kitchen and bounced up and down in joy. She clapped excitedly and snatched a nacho from an extremely proud looking Marcellia. She squealed. "OOH!~ Triangle Food!" As the Mewni princess brought the deliciously drenched nacho chip to her mouth, a knock sounded from the door.

She groaned and carried the plate of nachos with her. _'Aww man, of course someone had to come right as I'm introducing my awesome food to Star!'_ Pouting the young woman walked to her front door and opened it. She saw no one. Cautiously she glanced around, eyes narrowed in concentration to see what she had missed. As she turned her gaze forward her face collided with an unknown object.

Said unknown object reared its head back and smirked cockily. "Yo! What up home fries?"

Marcellia's eyes widened in shock And horror. She screamed loudly and fell back, effectively dropping her plate all over the place.' _HOLY MOTHER OF NACHOS! A floating unicorn head! I AM NOT SEEING THIS!'_

Star watched wordlessly as her friend collapsed in what appeared to be shock and horror. She was genuinely intrigued now. _'What could have caused The brave Marco to-'_ her eyes widened and took on a sparkly hue. She gasped and launched herself forward at the head. "Oh my gosh!" She ignored the cry of pain of Marco, whom she was now standing on. "FLYING PRINCESS PONY HEAD!" She squealed.

The blue pink haired unicorn head smiled widely. "Oh hello B-Fly!" She closed her eyes as her Bestie hugged her tightly. After the hug was over she shook her mane wildly. "Gurl! We're going out tonight." She looked up fiercely. Nothing would get in her way now that she was reunited with her pal. She rose her brow expectantly at Star. "Are you ready to make some baaaaaaad choices?~"

The blonde giggles excitedly and pointed behind her. "Lemmie just wake up Marco!"

Pony Head glanced behind Star at the unmoving teenager covered in nachos and rose a brow in question. "Oh? That is not a dead person?"

Marco groaned in pain, extended her finger and pointed in the general area she assumed the unicorn head to be. She croaked out, "N-not dead!" She groaned as Star pulled her up by her shoulders.

Star smiles brightly at Pony Head, missing the disgusted look from her Bestie. "Pony Head, meet my best friend, Marco Diaz!" She grabbed Marcellia's hand and waved it at the princess.

Pony reared back in shock. She cocked an eyebrow. "Your... Best friend?" She frowned.

Star gasped immediately realizing that she had upset her rebellious friend and corrected herself. "Oh! No no no no! On Earth! You're my best friend on Mewni." She emphasized this by waving Marcos hands around in denial. She turned her attention to the still shocked teen. "Marco this is the pony I've been telling you about."

The Latina groaned tiredly before glancing at the floating head in faux wonder. _'So this is the gangster like friend she told me about...'_ "Hi nice to-" a puff of warm pink steam flew into her face making her cough in surprise.

The rebellious head narrowed her eyes threateningly at the other and snarled viciously. "I hate your face plus you're ugly." She smirked at Marco.

Her eyes narrowed in instant dislike. _'She did not just call me ugly!'_ She scowled back at the unicorn. "Excuse-" she yelped as her face was pressed against the magic head princess. A look of confusion present on her features now.

A giggle followed by a snort. "Just kidding!~ That's a joke!" She flew past the human and headed towards her best friend. "Tick tock gurrl!~ Let's parrrtay!~" She nudged Star with her nose and flew off.

Star grabbed Marco's arm in excitement. "Yeah Marco!~ let's partay!~"

Shock appeared on the nacho teens face. "With her? B-but..." She frowned. "I was gonna... I thought we were gonna..." She trailed off and grabbed her arm and looked away insecurely and saddened. She tried her hardest to ignore Stars pleading saddened gaze. She bit her lip. _'Who am I kidding? Flying unicorn there ruined my Nacho night.'_ She sighed heavily, peeled a nacho off her hoodie and ate it. "Alright... Just drop the kicked puppy look please." She smiled and squeaked as the blonde roped her into a hug.

Star squealed loudly and grabbed both Pony Head and Marco. She squeezed them both tightly while madly giggling. "THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! MY TWO BESTIES ARE GONNA BE BESTIES!~"

Pony head pulled away from the hug. "Sweet!~ Well let's go!" Her cheeks puffed up as if she was searching for something, before opening her mouth and spitting out a pair of red heart shaped scissors with a diamond in the center.

Star gasped in awe. "D-Dimensional Scissors... Argh! So jealous!" Her hands twitched repetitively as if she wanted to swipe them from her friend. She glanced at Marco who was still trying to fathom just how a floating unicorn head coughed up scissors let alone store them within her mouth.

Pony head opened a portal with the blades.

It took exactly 5.4 seconds for Marco to get over the whole "stored in the mouth" thing before another thought hit her hard. "W-wait! We're going to another-" she squealed as she was pulled into the purple swirling vortex.

Pony head was the last one into the vortex as it closed. She eyed the place warily before she backed up into the portal.

Star yelled in excitement as she and Pony Head free falled together. She vaguely wondered where Marco was, but pushed the thought aside when she heard her panicked screams many feet above her. She giggled excitedly and her smile only widened when they both landed on a cloud. The impact causing them both to bounce up and down. "Woohoo!"

The unicorn princess giggled and snorted on glee. "Awesome!"

Meanwhile Marco was still free falling. As she screamed her throat raw she wondered again why she chose to be friends with Star. _'Monster fighting. Marco that's why. Oh my god! I'm still falling?! Please tell me there's at least a safety net below me!'_ She glanced down and saw there was no net. She whimpered as she continued to plummet downwards. The in distress teen heard Stars landing. "O-ok, not so bad I'm close to the ground. At least I'll land on-" she screeched loudly as her body hit, not the soft fluffy cloud that the others were on, but the hard crystal ground. She whimpered and wheezed. The air had been knocked right out of her body. She lay there, face down stunned. She was adding this to one of the cons of being, as Star put it, "Besties". With a pained groan she lifted her face up and stared in awe.

There was a Robot DJ playing multiple records that Marco had never heard of. A group of what appeared to be fairies were sitting at a table lit with a candle bobbing their heads to the beat of the music. A fawn couple were dancing to the wave of music, along with another group that was jamming out.

Her brow rose in confusion. "Just where are we?"

Star giggled excitedly and leaned back all cool like. "The bounce lounge! My favorite place to chiiiillll~" she swung her hands to the side nonchalantly, before throwing them up in the air in excitement before draping them over the back of the cloud. "Just stay away from the edge."

Marcellia stood up and brushed any crystal remnants off her. She walked forward. "Huh?" She screeched loudly at the sight of an impaled skeleton on the spikes below her. She lost her balance and nearly fell over the edge. _'No no no!'_ She flailed like a turkey about to lose its head. As she was about to tip over, Star quickly grabbed, and dragged her to a photo booth?

"Marco look!~ a photo booth!~" she squealed in excitement ignoring Marcos pale face at how close to death she had been. She shook her shoulders excitedly. "PHOTO BOOTH! Come on!" She kicked Pony Head into the booth and threw Marco into it.

Inside Marco and Pony Head butt noses. They both groaned and grabbed their faces while glaring light at the energetic blonde, who was now I between them. They smiled brightly for Star as the round of photos began. One was serious picture, the others goofy.

As the round ended Star giggled excitedly while pointing at the both of them. "Now you two! Just you two! A souvenir of the night my Besties became Besties!~ yay!~" she giggles off and outside the booth, ignoring the look of shock and distaste on both women's faces. She giggled loudly as her wand leaked some yellow hearts behind her.

As soon as Star was out of range, Pony Head scowled viciously and butt her face into Marco's once again. She snarled in warning. "Listen we are not gonna be Besties..." She hissed the words out. "we're not even gonna be second Besties!"

Marco stared at her in surprise, but before she could retaliate she quickly got next to the angry princess and faked posed with her, for the sake of the photo. Once the photo was taken she turned her own glare to the pony. "Oh yeah?! Well second Besties aren't even a thing!" She pointed angrily at the pony.

Princess Pony Head gasped in shock. Her mouth hung open as she stared at the human who dared defy her in a mix of bafflement and anger. "OH! You wanna make this a thing?!" She growled and shook her mane back in forth in a showing of attitude.

The both wrapped their arms around each other and smiled cutesy and cheesy like as another photo was taken.

Pony head growled out in anger. "Look here Earth turrrrd, this night is really important to me." Her eyes narrowed in hatred. "You mess that up... And you gonna get the horn!"

Marco stared in disbelief she stuttered. "Earth T-turd?" She shrunk back at the very sharp pointy horn that was pointed in her direction. Her eyes took on a fearful tint. Quickly she crouched down and placed her head onto her hands as Pony Head climbed atop her head and smiled widely, eyes taking on a sparkly hue.

Once the picture was taken Pony Head reared off the human's head and snarled again. She pointed her horn directly under Marco's chin. She inched forward dangerously. "Got it? Good! Real good..." She swerved around Marco and exited the photo booth. "Later!~"

Marco stood there, hands in the air in a harmless gesture. She bit her lip and started fearfully at the sharp point that was inching closer and closer to her neck. Once Pony was gone she shuddered and grasped her heart through her hoodie. She groaned and the camera went off at that moment, capturing her tired terrified face. Snapping out of her funk she popped her head out from the photo booth to see Star and said evil unicorn dancing on the floor. As Pony was distracted, Marco snuck up behind Star and tapped her on the shoulder. "Star, we need to talk, like now."

Star turned her attention toward her Earth Bestie and grabbed her arm. Ignoring the squeak she immediately started spinning around with Marco all while giggling.

Marcellia groaned. "Star! Pony Head threatened to-Argh!" She was roughly shoved away from Star by a furious Pony Head. She gasped as her body went flying. She bounced twice on a cloud and flipped over it. She yelped and clung to the edge of the cloud for dear life. She tried her best to ignore the skeletons chant of "fall" underneath her. She shuddered and her lip quivered. "This is it... This is how I'm gonna die..."

A hand reached out and grabbed onto her, effectively pulling the distressed teen to safety. "Marcellia! be careful!"

She growled in anger at Star and threw her arms up in frustration. "I was being careful! You do remember what my nickname is right?!" She paused for a moment. "That I'm trying to get rid of, but that's not the point! Pony Head just tried to shove me off the cloud and to my death!" Her eyes narrowed at the shocked princess.

She gapped. "What? Oh! No! Don't worry she wasn't doing that! Pony Head just gets a little wild when she dances..." She emphasized this by pointing to her.

Pony head was dancing with a troll, and pushed him over. She poked him with her horn, got onto of him, and proceeded to ride him like a bronco while neighing in joy. "You like that! I know you do!~"

Marco's brow rose in question. This was the same unicorn that just threatened to kill her? She turned her glare back to the nervous smiling Princess and crossed her arms. "Star, she threatened to make me an Earth Turd shish kabob in the photo booth." She gave the princess a pointed stare.

Her smile turned into a shocked frown. She bit her lip and looked down in guilt. "Yeah... That actually sounds like her... She can be a bit possessive..." She glanced at Marco, a look of apology present on her face. A lightbulb appeared above her as realization struck her. She smiled widely and turned to her friend who was still riding that poor troll like a horse. "Hey Pony Head! Let's go to the amethyst arcade! Marco will have more fun there!"

Pony Head ignored her friend and continued dancing atop the demons behind. "No thanks! Gurrl I am getting my dance on!~ YEEHAH!~" her attention turned to the cloud above her and she gasped. No way was she gonna go now! Turning right around she hopped off the demon and made her way to her friend. "Yes Star you are right. She will like the arcade better. Let's go!" She opened another portal with her dimensional scissors and flew in.

Marco's brow rose in suspicion. _'Something doesn't seem right...'_

"She's warming up to yooouu!~" Star giggled excitedly.

She frowned. "I don't know Star... Something doesn't add up... She hated my guts two seconds ago... Why would she- EEP!"

Star shoved her into the portal before jumping in after her.

Marcellia's eyes were wide. They were sparkling and shimmering in awe and happiness. "H-Holy..." She gulped. "HOLY MOTHER OF PIXELS!" She screeched in joy and trailed her gaze around the wondrous space around her. She was drooling. "S-so many video games... Ah~ pinch me I must be in heaven."

Pony snorted. "Yes I knew you wool like it here." She rolled her eyes. "This place is full of squares." She ignored all the complaints of "hey."

Star's eyes landed on one game in particular that had her practically glowing. "LOOK! Lance lance revolution! This game is perfect for you two! You guys go! Play!"

Behind Star, Marco and Pony Head glared at each other.

As they got into position the machine announced the game "Round one Pony Head vs Earth Turd."

Marco squawked. "Hey!"

They both began stabbing and thrusting the lances at each other.

"You're going down Turd!"

She stuttered. "O-oh yeah?! Well your mothers a horse!" _'Nailed it.'_

Pony rose a brow. "Ok? And your point would be?"

"I don't know!" Marco continued to swing and thrust the lance violently. She would not lose to this girl.

Star smiled widely in the background. "Aww~ look at you two, getting along!" She patted Marco's back only to recoil in disgust as she touched a wet sweaty back. "Ewwww... I'll go get us some nice cold Icicles to go put on your sweaty disgusting back."

A tall creature approached a small square playing a video game. "Hey! Square! Have you seen this head? Don't lie to me little man!"

Pony Head heard this and gasped. The lance fell out of her mouth.

This enabled Marco to effectively win the game. She squealed in victory and turned her attention to the floating magical head. "Hah! Who's the Turd now?!"

As Pony Head flew off she shouted "Still you!" Quickly she found Star. "Hey Star! I'm bored so let's bounce!" She spat up the scissors.

"Sounds cool, I'll go get Marco."

Pony Head stuttered. "No! Oh! I mean, I sent Marco ahead to save us a good spot in the maushpit. Yes that is the corse of events."

Star smiled widely and cooed. "Aww~ Classic Marco! Always putting friends first!" Star jumped into the portal.

Pony Head followed behind and the portal closed.

"Finish him!" Marco jutted out against the square she was playing against and effectively defeated him. She smirked. "HAH! Did you see that Star? Try and beat that pointy head!" Her gloating quickly disappeared to one of confusion. They were nowhere in sight. "Star? Pony Head?" She flinched as a strong hand gripped her shoulders tightly. She looked up fearfully before she was forcefully dragged away.

* * *

Pony head and star were having a blast at a dimensional concert. Both giggled contentedly as they were passed around the maushpit.

"THIS IS TOTES AWESOME B-FLY!~" Pony neighed.

Stat giggled excitedly, before frowning slightly in worry. "Yeah, but I don't see Marco... I'm kind of worried. She has a bad habit of finding 'danger.'" She quoted the word as she landed on the floor of the concert venue.

Still into the beat of the music, pony head bobbed her head before absently replying, "Yeah... I kind of left her in the other dimension. But whateves! Now we can parrrrtay without a problem! Whoot!"

Star whirled around in shock and anger at her friend. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT HER IN THE OTHER DIMENSION?!" She glared at the head.

Pony Head reared back in shock at her friends anger. She floated off the maushpit and floated by her angered companion. She shrugged. "Yeah. I left her in the other dimension. I don't see the big deal. We finally have some time to ourselves without that kill joy." She grinned widely. "So come on Gurrrrrrl! Let's parrrtayy!" She started to fly back into the pit, but immediately paused when she noticed the other wasn't following. "B-fly?"

Star stood there, with her arms crossed, head turned the other way, nose in the air. She wouldn't be moving not until they went back for Marco. "I'm not going anywhere until we get Marco back."

Pony's ears flattened against her skull as she looked at her friend saddened and filled with guilt. "D-does that Earth Turd mean that much to you?"

Star turned her head back to the princess before nodding. "She's the best turd I've ever known."

She sighed and spat up the dimensional scissors. "Aight. Let's go."

Star smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Marcellia was having a terrible time. She groaned. "I've already told you! I don't know where they went!" She strained against her restraints and winced when they shined the light directly into her eyes.

The creature snarled at her. "Liar! We know you were with the princess earlier. She wouldn't just let any random stranger chill with her. So you must be important!" The man brought out a saber and She squeaked.

"I REALLY DONT KNOW ANYTHING!" _'FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESE! STAR! WHEREVER YOU ARE HELLLP MEEEE!'_ she closed her eyes in fear as she felt the muscle creature advanced on her. _'Whelp. Goodbye cruel world.'_

"Oh hey creeps! Heard you're looking to ride with a pony! So come and get me!"

The muscle bound creature whirled away from Marcellia and gasped at the floating head. "THERE SHE IS! GET HER! GRAWWWRR!" They lunged towards Pony Head.

Pony head sneered at them before neighing in defiance. "Catch me if you can fools!" She sped away.

"Get back here!" One reached over an arcade game to grab at her, but missed drastically.

She rounded a corner and laughed as another slammed into a wall. "Out of the way squares!~" She barreled into them, knocking them into the air with a loud "hey."

The squares fell in a Tetris pattern.

Marco snickered from her chair. Pony Head was tearing it up. She wiggled frantically in her seat trying to escape the rope. "Almost... got it... Aha!" She managed to get an arm loose. "One down, one to go."

"Stand back Marco!"

Marco gasped and turned slowly to see Star with her want at the ready. Her face paled. "No! Star I'm good! Really! I got this! For the love of puppies don't-"

"Shiny Emerald Snake Strike!" Wisps of emerald fluttered around Star, before materializing into snakes.

The bound teenager whimpered as the creatures swarmed all over her. She stared blankly ahead. _'Really? Is this my life now? Doomed to be covered in anything that Star's wand makes?'_ She tried her hardest to not cry or scream at the fact that two snakes were currently in her mouth. She promptly spit them out.

"Marco! Stop playing around!" Star yanked her out of her seat and went to find her horned bestie.

"Yeeeehaaaaa~" Pony flew away, glanced behind her and cackled mischievously. All the pieces were there. She focused her magic in the tip of her horn and smirked evilly as she felt it swirling up and around the tip of her horn. She released the blast and screamed in joy as videogame after video game was destroyed by her power. "Woohoo!~ I feel so alive!~ Whoa!" She barely dodged a grabby hand. _'What can I mess up even more?'_ Her eyes landed on the icicle-like chandelier that dangled above the center of the arcade. A wicked grin reappeared on her face. "Booyah!~" She fired her magic at the center and watched as it reflected off, destroying consoles and the chandelier itself. "Oh yeah!~ look at me and my-Guah!" She rammed into a wall and fell to the floor stunned.

Seeing this as their chance, the muscle masses moved in on the stunned horse head. "Finally!"

Star and Marco jumped in to protect her. "Back off creeps!" Star readied her wand, and Marco took a defensive Karate position.

Marco glanced at the fallen form of her friend? _'Darn it, can't leave her like this...'_ "Don't worry Pony Head! We got your back!" She paused. "Of your head."

Pony shook off her stun and smiled at them. She was shocked. B-Fly she could get, but Earth-Turd running to her defense after all she did to her? _'I'm finally understanding why she likes this Earth-Turd so much...'_ She rose up and recharged her horn and aimed it at the creatures. She was not going down now! Not with her Besties to back her up!

"Time to give it up cupcake!"

Pony gasped and gulped.

"I-Is that King Pony Head?" Star's brow rose in confusion.

Marco's mouth dropped open in shock at the giant floating head that emerged from out of gaped and lifted a shaky finger at the King. This would be her first time seeing a King, and frankly she was overwhelmed.

Pony Head looked down guiltily. "Hello Daddy..."

The King looked unimpressed. "Hello Princess."

Star leaned in and whispered to her troubled friend. "What is he doing here?

She sighed "Oh B-Fly, it's the end of the line for me... But at least I got in one last night of fun with you gurrl." She smiled sadly at her confused best friend.

"One last night? Before what?" Star clenched her wand tightly.

"Before this!" She gasped for air as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I'm going to Saint O's!"

Star screeched and gripped her own face in shock. "No! Not Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!"

"It's true! I did it to myself!" She sniffed, "I'm heading to the slammer!"

The King rolled his eyes at the drama unfolding below him. "It's reform school cupcake, not jail..." He paused and rose his brow in question, "Though admittedly it is a lot like jail..."

The blonde princess squealed loudly before reaching out and hugging her bestie close. "You knew you'd get caught, yet you still came back to save Marco... You're the best Bestie ever!"

Pony smiled into the hug. "Well it is hard to say it, but she is your other bestie, and she is a pretty awesome Earth Turd!"

"Hugs!" Star pulled Marco into it.

"Alright Princess time to go!" The muscle creature growled and brought out a muzzle and a leash. Aggressively they hooked it onto the depressed princess, and began tugging her to the portal.

Star whimpered sadly while waving rapidly. "By Pony! I'm gonna miss you!"

Marco stood their awkwardly while rubbing her neck. She felt guilty. After all, if Pony Head didn't back for her, she wouldn't have been caught... _'Though... If she didn't come back for me I'd probably be a dead human at the mercy of those muscle brain lackeys...'_ She sighed deeply. _'Guess I better do this...'_ She glanced at the defeated Head and smiled slightly. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted out, "Hey Pony Head!"

The detained Princess yanked back hard on the restraints, and turned back to look at the Earth Turd in surprise.

She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Good Luck in Princess Jail, you can hit me and Star up when you get out. After all I make a mean plate of Nachos." She winked at the Princess before turning back to a hugely smiling Star.

Pony's ears lowered in embarrassment. _'Why did I want to skewer her again? She seems chill...'_ Turning her blue and yellow star eyes to the human, she released a genuine smile. "Aww, thanks Earth Tur-" She paused, "I mean, Thanks Marcellia. You know you're pretty cool for a human." She smiled and her eyes turned mischievous as the muscle bound idiots began leading her away once again. "BUT DONTCHU WORRY ABOUT ME GURRL! NO JAIL CAN HOLD ONTO ME FOR LONG!" She neighed loudly all the while releasing a cackle. "WAH AHAHAHAH!~"

The laughter disappeared as Pony flew into the portal.

King Pony head stared at the scene, a look of utter detest on his face. He sighed tiredly. "Kids... You have them and then you wish they weren't around.." He flew into the potral and disappeared.

Marco and Star watched as the portal shrank away to nothing.

Giggling, the blonde draped her arms around the red sweater clad teen in excitement. "Yay!~ My besties are besties!" She squeezed Marco in a tight hug before pulling away.

The latina sputtered in embarrassment, and her face turned red. "I-I wouldn't go that far! I mean! Sure I offered her a place in my home, and she is chill once you get past the "skewer you on the horn part", but! I mean, I... I don't know..." She groaned and ruffled her hair frantically. "GAH!"

Star giggled at how frazzled Marco was. It was so cute. She couldn't wait for their next little outing... _'Oh yes~ Now that I have theese bad boys We can go wherever we want! OOOHH! I should take Marco to the Aquatica Dimension! I bet she would love it! OOH OHH! Or maybe the Giant Spider-'_ She was yanked forward by a very frantic Marco.

"OH MY GOD! STAR! HOW ARE WE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE?! PONY HEAD IS GONE! SHE HAD THE SCISSORS! DEAR MOTHER OF KARATE! I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!" She frantically shook Star back and forth, panic and fear making her eyes wide and hysteric. Her breathing increased. _'Ok! Calm down! Calm Down! All is well! Maybe we will be rescued! OH WHAT THE HECK AM I KIDDING?! This is Star! Im doomed! DOOMED!'_ She fell to the floor grasping her brunette locks in a wide berth of panic.

Star blinked in confusion before realization spread across her face. She giggled at Marco's hysterics. "Oh no we're not~" She stuck her tongue out and revealed Pony Head's Dimensional scissors. She snipped them twice for emphasis.

Marco's head shot up and stared at Star in relief and amazement. She coughed in embarrassment over her little "episode" and quickly stood up. "Wow. Great!"

Star twirled the scissors around in her hand in glee. "You know what this means right?" Her eyes sparkled in excitement. "This means we can go anywhere we want! Any where in the entire universe!"

Marco's eyes widened in delight. She leaned forward and grasped Star's hands eagerly. "I know the perfect place!" Marco took the scissors from Star and opened a portal ignoring Star's flabbergasted look. "Well? Are you coming or not?" She jumped into the portal.

Star smiled widely and jumped right in.

* * *

As the duo sat in the dark on Marco's couch shoving Nacho's down their throat, Marco sighed in contentment. _'Oh yeah, nothing beats home.'_ She glanced at Star and smiled happily. _'Oh yeah, Nacho nights with Star are a deffinate Pro to this friendship.'_

* * *

 **YAY~ CH 2 DONE! WOW. I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO COME OUT! COLLEGE+WORK+LIFE KEPT ME SOOOOOOO SOOOOO SUPER BUSY! IM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! HERE YOU GO!~ ENJOY!**

 **PS: For those who didn't see the Aquatica part in Star's thoughts, I took that from the Opening song, as I full intend to add my own take on them going there. If you guys have any suggestions on Dimensions for the Duo to explore let me know ok?~ :'D**


End file.
